Home entertainment systems, including television and media centers, are converging with the Internet and providing access to a large number of available sources of content, such as video, movies, TV programs, music, etc. As a result, numerous challenges have emerged related to the display and navigating process for that accessible content.
In many instances, menu systems are set up using indicators of the available content. The indicators may be simply a tabular listing of files, documents, or website locations. A more user friendly approach may include graphics objects used as the indicators. For instance, a linear cover flow display may be used where items, such as audio album covers, are presented in a horizontal arrangement. Navigation through the grid, including portions of the database not currently displayed, is performed by indicating movement to the left or right. However, a linear cover flow display may not provide an adequate user experience for a large database of accessible content. Further, the navigation through such a large database using a linear display mechanism may also prove to be inefficient and cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need to improve the display mechanisms in order to address the display and navigation shortcomings currently present.